Fippy
|Race = Exceed |Age = 6 (X784) |Status = Active |Affiliation = |Magic = Aera Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) |Love Interest = Fish |Image Gallery = Fippy/Image Gallery }} Fippy (Happy x Fish) is about the obsession of Fairy Tail Mage and Exceed, Happy towards fish. About Happy and Fish Happy Happy (ハッピー Happī) is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main protagonists of the story. Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Happy's body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, the only few times were during the Fantasia Parade, to disguise himself in Edolas, and when his parents gave him clothes. Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he was around Natsu Dragneel since his birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker nature, especially when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to respect him. Fish History Happy's History Years ago, before Happy was born, he was taken away from his parents, Lucky and Marl by the queen of Extalia, Shagotte, to carry out the Dragon Slayer assassination plan. In actuality, sending him to Earth Land, along with all the other Exceed eggs, was to allow him to escape a future disaster in Edolas. In X778, Natsu found Happy's egg in the East Forest of Magnolia Town. Natsu then took it back to the guild where he and Lisanna raised it together every day. One night, Elfman took it to keep it warm and the next day when he brought it back, it began to hatch and out popped a kitten with a pair of wings. Happy's first word was "Aye". Natsu gave him the name "Happy" after Lisanna pointed out the change of the atmosphere from anger to happiness after Happy hatched from the egg. Despite everyone else seeing him as a cat, Natsu thought he was a Dragon. Fish's History Relationship The love between Happy and Fish is quite obvious. Happy prefers fish over almost anything over the world. He prefers eating fish anywhere and everywhere. Promising the blue exceed will get him to do a person any favor. Happy seems to believe that fish is so good, that it could even win a person's heart. Therefore, he has offered Carla fish in his attempts to win her heart. The blue feline compares almost everything with Fish. He also seem to prefer songs about fish, and no matter how serious the situation is, he clings to these underwater creatures he loves to eat. He however does not enjoy when the fish seem to avoid being eaten, seen when pieces appears. Happy loves fish, but due to Fish being unable to speak or clearly express emotion, it's feeling are unconfirmed. Synopsis Macao Arc Happy was first introduced when he arrived in Hargeon Town with Natsu Dragneel, who was suffering from immense motion sickness. After dealing with Natsu's motion sickness, they found the man named Salamander, who was really Bora of Prominence. There they met Lucy Heartfilia, a traveling Mage who pays for Natsu's meal and his fish as thanks for freeing her from an illegal Charm Magic Bora was using. Later, Happy escapes with Lucy while natsu deals with Bora, but he soon runs out of Magic Power and both plummet into the ocean. Lucy summoned her Celestial Spirit, Aquarius, to blast Bora's slave ship back to the shore, after finding her lost Gate Keys. Natsu defeats Bora, and the group escapes after being discovered by the Rune Knights Lullaby Arc After dealing with Lullaby, a group, composed of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia and Makarov, under the keen leadership of Happy, who set out for Fairy Tail, is lost. ...but it wasn't very good In addition, they are starving since they haven’t eaten in a while. They are bickering about hunger when Happy discovers a fissure with Hane-Sakana in it. They are said to be a legendary delicacy, so everyone tries to catch them with their rods. After they catch only one of the many, they decide Happy should eat it. Happy tries it, and later screams that it’s gross. Galuna Island Arc Due to Natsu's little 'stunt' the team consisting of Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy fall in the basement of the ancient temple. Lucy is bored, so she decides to summon Lyra, the singing spirit. She asks why Lucy doesn't summon her more, to which Lucy responds that she can only be called three days a month. Happy asks Lyra to sing a song about fish. Though Lyra states she doesn't know any songs about fish, which saddens Happy. He says, that Mirajane who also has a wonderful singing voice, sings song to him about fish. Loke Arc While in the inn Natsu, Erza and Gray have a pillow fight; Lucy, fearing for her life, instead takes a walk. Happy follows her and tricks her by making her think Plue was human and could talk. But soon gives himself away by demanding Fish and using his catchphrase "Aye!". Untill two Mages then begin to flirt with Lucy and paralyze her before she is saved by Loke. Later at the guild, Natsu learns of Loke's true nature. He learns that he is the Lion, a spirit, a “grown up cat” which makes Happy drool all over him and claiming Loke to be the blue feline's "Cousin". Before going home, he gives them tickets to a resort, and he promises Lucy that he will show up every time she needs him. Happy along with his team leave for their vacation Tower of Heaven Arc While at the resort's casino, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Happy are attacked by Erza's old friends who kidnap Erza and Happy after attacking Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia. Happy later wakes up inside the Tower of Heaven in a heavily cat-themed room and has a short conversation with Millianna and Wally before Simon arrives and tells them that Erza has escaped. Natsu manages to arrive at the room but sees no one there before he is suddenly ambushed by Wally and Millianna. The two manage to gain the upper hand in their fight against Natsu, who has a cat head stuck on him. Happy then arrives and saves Natsu from getting shot by Wally by slapping the gunslinger in the face with a cuddly toy. Natsu manages to free himself from Millianna's ropes by tricking her with his secret move: Kitty in Distress and defeats both of them using his. Oración Seis Arc After meeting all the delegated teams to fight the Dark Guild Oración Seis, Happy falls in love with the Cait Shelter's talking cat Mage Carla. he tries to pursue Lucy to give some fish to Carla. but Lucy Teases him and says he should do it himself. Happy proceeds to give Carla fish, but is rejected by her. Edolas Arc A few days after Gildarts arrival, Happy is seen wrapping and presenting a fish to Carla, but is confused and sad when she coldly rejects him. He follows her, and she tells him that he cannot protect Natsu, as he doesn't even know what he is. As he is left wondering about what Carla said, Happy crosses paths with Gajeel, who he then asks why his face has so many scratches. Grand Magic Games Arc When returning to Magnolia, Erza draws, with Happy beside her. Seeing Erza draw, Happy requests that she draw a delicious-looking fish, a request she accepts. References Category:Fippy Category:Related Pages Category:Needs Help